Coming Clean
by MissPoe
Summary: Lois adopted sister came from Kripton and after a small series of events winds up hurt. As the Kents find out about the girls true nature the General the small teen away. Although amongst the mist, Lana and Chloe reveal a secret.


Smallville fanfic—Coming Clean

Summery: Lois' nightmare has come true when, her sister; Jade goes into hospital and Clark finds out that Jade is an alien just like him. To make matters worse, The General takes her away for testing without Lois' consent. Later on, Lois and Jade unmask Lana and Chloe's secret. Will Clark find out or will Lois keep another secret from him?

Disclaimer: Not mine

Lois Lane paced a hole into the ground of Smallville's local Hospital as she awaited news about her half sisters condition.

It had been a nice night out, so Lois had dragged her half sister; Jade, her sister; Lucy and her cousin; Chloe out to the local carnival. After two or three hours of rides and laughter, the girls decided to drive back to Chloe's apartment for movies. On the way there, a car spun out of control and collided with their car.

Lucy had a broken arm from being pinned against a tree. Chloe had a couple of cuts from when the window smashed into the tree. Lois had cuts and two broken ribs from being hit by the other car from the side.

However, Jade had not been lucky. Two ribs were broken, her elbow had come out of her arm, a couple of cuts to her arms and one of her legs were broken in two places. The doctor had said to the girls as they bandaged them up; "Jade may never be able to walk again".

Lois' head was pounding and images of the night were flashing in her head. The laughter from Lucy, Jade, Chloe and herself were ringing in her ears. Flashes of them laughing, smiling and fake screaming as the rides spun them around, were constantly coming into her thoughts. Then the ringing of laughter stopped and a ringing of the ambulance was getting louder in her ears. Fast images of blood and their faces were getting brighter.

Lois didn't hear Chloe or Lucy talk to her as she waited to hear about Jade. She didn't hear Lana and Lex come to her side either. Nor did she hear Martha and Jonathan talk to her.

Lana was kneeling in front of Chloe as she hugged her, trying to sooth the blonde-haired woman without much luck. Lex had tried to ask doctors about what had taken place, but they had no time to talk to him or anyone else because a bus of injured girls had just arrived. Martha had called Lois' dad, and he was on his way from southeast Africa. Jonathan had talked to Lucy, and then everyone was told what had taken place moments ago.

Clark came into the waiting area to hear what had happened. He was on the farm and had only just heard the news. Using his super-speed, Clark ran to the hospital. He hugged Chloe close to him and asked if Lois was okay.

"She has worn a hole into the ground waiting to talk to the doctors. She won't speak to _anyone_, and I don't think she can hear us," Chloe informed him, as he let go of her.

He nodded his head, and slowly walked over to Lois as she waited by the double doors to the surgery room. Lois stood there, waiting and looking at the blank doors. She refused to cry until she knew what exactly was going on, on the other side of the doors.

She didn't hear of feel anyone touch or talk to her, until Clark wrapped her arms around her. She didn't have to look up at him to know it was him, she felt safe and the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Lois turned in the embrace and berried her face into his pad shirt she had bought him for his birthday.

An hour later, a doctor came out of the room and spoke to all of them. Lois' dad had arrived and was not too pleased with the other driver to say the least.

"Okay, we have just put her ribs back into place and bandaged them. They should be healed within two or three months. I advise that she stay here in Smallville in case I need to cheek on her. The cuts have been attended to and her breathing has leveled" the old doctor told them, "She has no brain damage as we first thought. Although she might not have full use of her leg for a couple of weeks, they may not be perfectly damaged. She is a lucky girl, most victims die within the surgery or before" he told them and handed Lois release form for her half sister.

"She can stay with me and Chloe until she gets better; it's a small place so she won't have to move around as much. Plus, I'm staying at home so I could take care of her when you have to go back to school," Lana suggested to Lois.

"I can take care of her," Lois grunted, drying her eyes as they waited for the doctors to release Jade into her care since Lucy had to go away before The General saw her and she was shipped away.

"Lois, you can't take anytime off from school and you know it. _Moreover_, neither can Lucy. Jade will be safe here with us and I _promise_ to get her to call you and Lucy at least twice a day if not four times to make you worry less. Okay?" Martha instructed. Turning around, she glanced at her husband and son in conformation before looking back at Lois, "As for the Talon, she can't stay there. It's a good idea Lana _but_ there are too many stairs and you don't have room for her. She can stay in the front room at the farm, until further notice"

A couple of days later, Jonathan was coming back from the Talon with Martha when he noticed a figure walking towards the barn. Realizing it wasn't Clark, they put the lights on high-beam. Shielding the light away from their eyes, the figure stopped dead in their tracks.

"Jade?" Clark screamed as he ran off the porch just in his PJ pants and wrapped a blanket around the frail figure who was currently wearing a light tank and short-shorts. Jumping out of the truck, both parents ran towards the duo.

[A couple of hours after Lois had left the farm, Jade had begun to walk around and heal at a rapid speed. The Kent's promised to keep Jade's secret (basically she has alien powers and only Lois knows because otherwise she would be used for lab testing).

"What were you doing? You shouldn't be walking around the farm at midnight and the doctors told you that you shouldn't be walking by yourself yet. It's a blessing that you can walk now" Martha rambled as the boys carried the cold child into the house. Apparently Jade had decided to walk in her sleep with barely-there clothing.

Meanwhile, inside Chloe and Lana's apartment (two beds in the apartment not one and there are bedrooms do its not out in the open), the blonde-haired girl had just got off the phone with Lois.

"How is she?" Lana asked, sitting down behind Chloe to give her a back-rub.

"Stressing, she can't come down this weekend because she has exams on both days. I've _just_ realized how over-protective she can be sometimes," Chloe explained as she lent into the embrace.

"I've noticed that too; wonder how she will get when she finds out about _us_? I mean I dated Clark and now you, I'm starting to see the real Lois Lane emerge in my head" Lana cringed.

"Lois will be understanding, I know her and I'm her cousin. Were family and were close so she will want me to be happy and that's how you make me. She might be upset that we hid out relationship from everyone, but she'll understand because of the "Lana and Clark" thing," Chloe explained. Smiling at the re-assuring words, Lana lent down and lightly kissed her lovers lips.

Turning around in the embrace, Chloe tangled her hands in Lana's dark curls and brought the girl closer. Letting out a moan, Lana pushed off the couch and partially dragged Chloe into her room with a wicked grin plastered across her features. Flipping the smaller girl on her back once lying down on the bed, Lana kissed her lover's nose before she hovered over the corners of Chloe's mouth.

"Lana?" Chloe questioned, the dark girl lent down and kissed her hard on the mouth once more. Chloe arched against her, as Lana rolled over onto her side, letting Chloe reach beneath her shirt to feel the heat of her flesh. She was so warm, skin and stomach flat against Chloe's palms, breasts firm and just this side of heaven, especially as Lana moaned after every touch of curious fingertips against hard nipples. Until Chloe begun to tug on Lana's t-shirt, it was whipped off without the slightest pause. Lana stared at her, hungry and wanting, desire burning darkly in eyes.

"Hi?" Lana said in a seductive tone.

"Uhm, hey" Chloe replied before she showered kisses down the offered throat and paused only for a second before kissing her breasts. A hand snaked in underneath Chloe's shirt and she gasped, as buttons popped open, one after the other. Whilst the other hand went into Chloe's pants, and reached straight for her clitoris. A hard, circling little finger and Chloe was lost, opening her legs wider, begging for more. The finger didn't stop moving. Lana rolled atop her and bit along Chloe's jaw.

Chloe's eyes squeezed shut as Lana shoved a finger deep inside, then another finger. Slowly fucking at first, before adding a third. Chloe arched her hips, meeting every push with one of her own.

Lana's head was down between Chloe's legs before the other girl could even register a protest and with the first touch of Lana's tongue against her clit, Chloe was gone. She came, trying not to scream loudly, nearly drawing blood from her fist as she bit down. Lana worked her tongue inside of Chloe, then out again, eliciting another orgasm and smiled when she finally looked up. Chloe reached down for Lana, her hands shaking.

"Come here," Chloe murmured, pulling Lana into a tight hug.

Back at the Farm, Jade had woken to a Mockingbird outside the window. As she trudged her way into the kitchen, she started to mumble about stupid birds, humanity having it "in" for her and not believing it is a sin to kill the damn bird.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Martha asked as she placed a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes in front of both Jade and Clark.

"Mockingbird woke me up this morning," Jade said in a bitter tone, before she used telekinesis to bring the sugar towards her.

"What did we say about using your powers for personal gain?" Jonathan asked as he walked in the house and sat down with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Sorry" Jade mumbled before looking at Clark curiously.

"What?" Clark asked, getting slightly annoyed with her gaze. It reminded him so much of how Lois used to do to him when trying to get information out of him.

"You ever use your powers for personal gain?"

"No" Clark replied with a smile. Martha and Jonathan looked on sternly, waiting for the conversation to turn. However, Martha cut in.

"Jade, can you do me a favor today?"

"Yeah, sure" Jade replied, biting into her meal.

"Clark and his dad have to do some stuff here on the farm, and I have to do some work here. I was hoping you could go to Chloe and Lana's place and get a file or two from Chloe. She'll know the one I'm talking about. Can you do that for me?" Martha asked, putting the dishes she had created into the sink.

An hour later, Jade knocked on the door to their apartment. She had got caught in a small rain-shower on the way inside and was a little bit wet.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Chloe asked as she opened the door and looked at her cousin with wide eyes.

"Ummm…. Mrs. Kent asked me to get a file or something for her because she's busy" Jade said awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure. Come inside" Chloe ushered her in, "I'll just grab you a towel"

"Hey, Lana" Jade greeted, noticing the girl on the couch watching a old film.

"Hey, come sit" Lana told her, patting the seat next to her.

"I'm a bit wet" Jade motioned towards herself.

"What time did Mrs. Kent want these?" Chloe asked, coming into the room with a couple of files, a towel and some clothes.

"She said, to take as long as I like as long as she has them by tonight" Jade reported, whipping her face with the towel.

"In that case, change into these clothes and I'll put them in the dryer. When there finished…. I'll allow you to leave" Chloe said, pushing the girl into the bathroom.

Three hours later, "Chloe! I watched two movies with you, had lunch AND my clothes are dry. Am I allowed to go? I promised Clark that when I came back well do something" Jade whined, turning around and facing Chloe on the couch.

"Fine" Chloe said in a small voice.

"Grrrr… I don't wanna leave if you're angry with me"

"Then don't go… its nice to have you here," Lana added, waking up from her nap in her bedroom.

"Okay, I give you permission to go but I have to tell you something first and you have to promise not to tell anyone. I'm not ready for anyone to find out" Chloe pleaded, facing the other girl on the couch.

"I thought we weren't ready?" Lana told Chloe in a hushed tone.

"Tell anyone what? That you two are a couple?" Jade asked, tilting her head to the side, causing one of her pigtails to hit her in the face whilst she played with the other with her fingers.

"How did you know?" Lana asked, leaning her back on the couch, but still facing the girl.

"I'm an idiot. Trust me when I say its better that being a genius. Those people have limits!" Jade replied, "Mrs. Kent knows too, but she told me not to tell anyone because you wont be ready to tell everyone just yet and its your place to say and not mine"

The next morning, Chloe pulled Lana closer, "You're not going forget about us ... are you?"

Lana peered at her closely. "That would be rather difficult. Why do you ask?"

Chloe shrugged sheepishly. "No reason. I just thought ..." She stopped, the words choking her.

"Listen to me, Chloe. I believe in faith. Especially when I have something I can believe in."

Chloe smacked the side of Lana's head. "You're such a goose."

Lana snuggled in beside her. "I'm your goose."

"Yeah," Chloe breathed. "Mine. For the first time ever ..."

"Yours, all yours." Lana finished before the phone went berserk. Lana gave a shrug before she answered the phone. After a minute or so, she flung back the covers and told Chloe that something bad is going down at the Kent Farm.

An hour later, the duo had reached the farm to hear Lois yelling at Clark from halfway up the drive. "This can't be good" Chloe mused.

Walking through the door, Martha showed them into the kitchen where Lois was yelling at the top of her lungs at Clark. Whilst both Clark and his parents were looking towards the floor, ashamed of something.

"Lois?" Chloe asked, stopping her cousin mid-yell.

Turning around, Lois looked at her cousin and burst into tears as Chloe gave her a warm hug. Lana stood awkwardly in the doorway before she sat down on a stool at the bench.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, once Lois had stopped crying.

"Dad came here and took Jade for lab testing" Lois told her, forgetting that Lana and Chloe didn't know about her sisters special ability's.

"Why would she go for lab testing?" Lana asked, confused at this point.

"Jade has… unusual ability's. The General got a phone call from the hospital because they found something in her blood. They explained her fast-healing state and asked if they could do some tests" Lois explained, but couldn't go on.

"The General already thought something was unusual about her so that's why he took her away," Clark added. "I'm sorry; I thought you knew about Jade going with The General"

"Clark, why did you think that?" Chloe asked, amazed that Lois could have kept Jade safe from labs and kept her secret. However, she knew that when it came to Lois and her family, she was beyond over-protective and it did explain why Lois was stressing about not being able to come to Smallville for the weekend.

"He said, he checked it with Lois and she said it was okay," Clark muttered, looking at the ground once again as he tried to avoid Lois' eyes.

"I'm sorry Clark it's just that I have exams this afternoon and tomorrow. I don't have time to look for her at the moment," Lois explained moving away from Chloe to give him a hug.

"You better get back to Metropolis then, we can look for her and I promise to call you as soon as we find out anything," Martha promised as she walked Lois back to her car.

"Where do we start?" Chloe asked, as soon as Martha had re-joined the group inside the kitchen.

Martha did a slight double-take when she noticed that Chloe had positioned herself so she was standing between Lana's lags but with her back facing Lana. Not wanting to draw attention to it, "Well, it's had to say" Martha answered before she gave both girls a confused look but then let it go with a shrug.

"They might be at the hospital" Jonathan suggested, "I'll go and check it out" he finished before kissing his wife on the cheek and leaving the farm.

"Luthor Corp?" Lana suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe, but I'll go and check that one out. I'll meet everyone back here in an hour or two" Clark told them, and then grabbed a jacket before running at normal human speed out the door until he reached the welcome sign of the farm and then using his supper speed to run to Luthor Corp.

Back inside the house, the girls were thinking of any other places that could be used for testing. Martha put of a pot of coffee as they thought of ideas.

"What about the school lab?" Lana suggested with bright eyes, but after receiving a strange look from both women decided it wasn't the best idea.

"It's better than nothing" Martha said after a while, "I have to go to the Talon, but as soon as I'm done I'll buzz you" as she and the girls walked to their cars.

Around six o'clock that night, the Kent's, Lana and Chloe were surrounding the table whilst Lois was on speakerphone.

"What do you mean she's vanished?" Lois yelled, although she was fuming and loud, they could all hear her crying.

"She's not at the Talon, Smallville high, Luthor Corp, the hospital and we even asked Lex if he heard anything. He's looking into it with his sources," Chloe answered, after a silent debate of who was going to tell Lois the bad news.

"Can she fly?" Clark asked. "I mean she has the power of telekinesis, and a bunch of others that I'm sure were bound to see…." He trailed off.

"She can fly, but the only place I can think of that she goes when she's distraught is this place in the iced mountains. Plane's can't get there" Lois' voice replied.

"Where is it on a map?" Clark asked, not wanting to waste valuable time.

"I'm not exactly sure. All I know is there's a cave in the mountains surrounded by lots of hills and there's some crystals in front of the cave" With that said, Clark flew away. [Literarily. They all know his secret, so he didn't have to hide it from any visible parties.

"How did she find the cave?" Martha asked, in a hushed tone as she re-filled the mugs with coffee.

"Not sure exactly, all I know is that her mom dyed near that cave and only this guy; Scott knew about the cave and where she dyed. They didn't want the caves to be stuck with tourists, that's why no one else knows about them. Before he dyed he told her and after a few visits she took me there"

Meanwhile, Clark was inside the cave already. "Jade?!" he yelled. Hearing sobs from the back of the cave, Clark rushed towards the noise to see Jade curled into a ball on her side with her back facing him. "Jade?" he said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Clark?" she asked, as she un-curled herself and stood. However, she fell onto the ground as soon as she tried to walk towards him.

"What happened?" Clark asked as he rushed to her side. He had just noticed a nasty looking gash on her arm and a few needle holes next to it. As he knelt next to her, he noticed as she winced from his gaze. Looking down, he came across a knife in her leg, pulling it out, Jade screamed.

"The General handed me to some people. I don't want to go back, I want Lois and I can't fly back," She said with a grunt as he picked her up and carried her in his arms. As soon as they got out of the cave, Clark flew back to the farm.

"Lois?" Clark asked, as he walked into the door of _his_ home.

"Oh my G-d!" Lois exclaimed, talking her half-sister into her arms and placing her on the floor as Chloe came into the room with the first aid kit.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked, coming into view with his wife in tow.

"I'm not exactly sure, I found her in the fields outside of town" he lied, "There was a knife stuck in her shin, apparently The General gave her to some lab guys and she can't fly"

A few days later, Lois and Jade [Lois sued her farther and the lab people for what he done and won custody over Jade. Although she isn't old enough, the Kent's are her legal guardian's until Lois has left school, had made their way up to the door of Lana and Chloe's apartment to say their good-byes before they went to visit Lucy in the Bahaman's. Although the Kent's, Lana and Chloe were coming to visit Lucy as well a few days later, they wanted to say good-bye.

"Oh G-d!" came a loud voice behind the door.

"I thought Lana and Chloe weren't having visitors today," Lois muttered. Hearing a muffled laugh, she turned to her sister biting her lip and covering her eyes.

"Ex-ray vision" Jade replied to the un-asked question.

"Then why are you covering you're eyes?" Lois asked, as Jade gave a slight smirk before turning her back to the door. Giving a slight shrug, Lois raised her hand to knock on the door, but what she heard next changed her mind.

"Oh G-d! Chloe!" Lana's voice called.

"Thank-God the Talon is closed, huh?" Jade asked, leaning on the railing as she watched Lois put the prices together.

"There having-" Lois asked, as Jade gave a nod. "There a couple?" again another nod from Jade. "But-" her sentence was cut short by a loud crash and curses coming from Chloe's voice. "Should we knock?" Lois asked, getting her voice back.

"If you want, but I suggest you don't tell Clark because he will be devastated and I'm sure they'll tell us in due time" Jade replied, walking away as Lois followed with wide eyes.

"You knew?" Lois asked as soon as the Talon doors closed behind them.

"Since day one of Smallville" she answered, earning her a slap to the back of the head. "Ow!"

"You didn't tell me!" Lois said in a harsh tone, but still had a smile plastered across her features.

"Wasn't my place to say," Jade gave a shrug, "Plus the only people that know is Mrs. Kent because they were acting weird the other day and me. And I only found out when Mrs. Kent asked me to go into their apartment to get something for her. Before I had a chance to get out, they were all… I'll let your imagination run wild there. They aren't' ready for everyone to know, and Lana is scared that you will hate her because of her past with Clark"

"I would only disapprove if Lana nearly ran him over, but then again I wouldn't be able to stay made at her for long" Lois replied, with a grin.

"You totally love the guy, Lois," Jade said with a grin, "Now maybe you will come clean with them about your relationship with Clark. It's not healthy to hide stuff like that, especially if you want them to come clean with you"

"How did you find out-" Lois asked, her grin gone as it was replaced with confusion and shock.

"X-ray vision and the Kent's told me" Jade replied, before she ran down the street to get away from Lois.

The End.  Will Clark find out or will Lois keep another secret from him?

If yes, then answer with feed-back!


End file.
